Troisième Mitemps
by Nifflheim
Summary: La douche dans les vestiaires aprés le sport, un cauchemar pour Hakkai. Et quand Gojyo cède à ses pulsions, c'est la fin des non-dits et le début des malentendus. Reste à savoir si Hakkai se laissera broyer par la roue des sentiments ou réagira... UA
1. 1ère mitemps

_**Auteur : Nifflheim**_

_**Disclaimer : les bishis qui peuplent Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si ça allait m'empêcher de les torturer !**_

_**Rating : T**_

_La douche aprés le sport, au lycée. Ton cauchemar. Tu te mets à l'écart, tournant le dos aux autres, ne répondant que vaguement et adressant de temps à autre un sourire serein à ceux qui t'interpellent. Mais intérieurement, c'est autre chose. Qui a eu l'idée stupide de commencer à comparer la manière dont la nature vous a gâtés ? Et pourquoi sont-ils tous rentrés dans cette occupation stupide ? Tandis que tu te savonnes, la question reste en suspension dans ton esprit. _

_Ils sortent, les uns aprés les autres, et tu restes seul, étrangement calme maintenant. Comme détaché. Tu continues de te frotter le corps comme si ta vie en dépendait. C'est un spectacle étrange... un peu inquiétant, totalement surréaliste, que de te voir perturbé de la sorte. Mais ils ne peuvent pas savoir, pas deviner, et en un sens c'est heureux. Franchement, tu préfères ne pas penser aux moqueries si quelqu'un venait à le découvrir... Le trouble que leurs corps nus sur lesquels l'eau coule à flots engendre en toi. Tu es sensé être hétéro, et voilà que tu te révèles bi ! Non, ils ne te le pardonneraient pas... Surtout Lui. Ton meilleur ami, du moins c'est ce que tu te plais à penser. Un séducteur impénitent, un véritable boulet quand il s'y met, mais quelqu'un qui est toujours étrangement attentif à toi, présence rassurante et odeur de clope qui en fait fuir plus d'une. _

_Là encore, il y a un souci. Parce que si toi tu aimes autant les femmes que les hommes, lui semble n'aimer que les femmes, et le voir draguer sans tact te tue. Pas au sens littéral, mais presque. Tu sens à chaque fois ton coeur se broyer, la haine et la bile remonter dans ta gorge et l'air fuir tes poumons. Tu veux lui hurler d'arrêter, lui dire de te regarder toi, pour une fois. Et pourtant, tu n'oses pas... Peur d'être seul. Tu y es pourtant habitué, mais être abandonné par Lui te semble... insurmontable._

_Baissant la tête piteusement, tu décrispes enfin tes mâchoires douloureuses d'avoir trop souri et laisse ton visage prendre sa véritable expression, une mélancolie nuancée par une sérénité que rien ne semble pouvoir entâcher. Qu'il est étrange pour toi de te voir dans une glace ! Entre ton expression posée et la confusion qui règne dans ton coeur, ce n'est plus un fossé mais un barrage qu'il y a. Et tu détestes ça. Te sentir impuissant. Douter de toi, alors que tu es l'un des meilleurs goals que l'équipe est connue. Bon, certes, c'est toute l'équipe qui est extrêmement efficace, Gojyo y compris - tu es toujours étonné par ses talents d'attaquant et son endurance, chose normale quand on voit tout ce qu'il fume. N'empêche, tu n'as rien laisser passer lors du match d'aujourd'hui. Mais là, pour cette "troisième mi-temps", tu es vaincu d'avance. Les douches communes sont ton cauchemar._

_L'équipe est sortie, te laissant seul avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne prêtes pas attention à celui qui est avec toi, jusqu'à ce que tu sentes une présence dans ton dos. Tu veux te retourner et te retrouves plaqué face au mur, deux mains larges et chaudes sur ton corps, une se promenant sur tes hanches étroites et osseuses, l'autre placée sur tes yeux pour t'aveugler. Sa soeur quitte ton corps pour ton visage, saisissant ton menton pour le faire pivoter. Tu résistes sans qu'il n'y ait d'autre effet qu'une douleur qui envahit tes cervicales. Alors, tu te laisses aller. Juste un peu de tendresse... tu te dégouteras bien assez ensuite de t'être laissé faire et de L'avoir trahi - d'avoir trahi ton amour pour lui._

_Des lèvres sur les tiennes, chaudes, dures et exigeantes. Une langue qui passe sur tes lèvres, des dents qui mordillent ta lèvre inférieure et la torturent avec talent jusqu'à ce que tu en quémandes plus. Un goût de tabac envahit alors ton palais et tu te débats pour tenter de libérer tes yeux, de savoir si c'est bel et bien la personne à laquelle tu penses. Mais ton amant-agresseur refuse, se contenant de lâcher tes lèvres pour te laisser reprendre ton souffle. Souffle qui s'étrangle dans ta gorge quand il commence à poser ses lèvres sur ta nuque, puis descend lentement vers ta chûte de reins, déposant un baiser paillon sur chacune de tes vertèbres..._

_Le reste se passe comme dans un rêve. Toujours aveuglé par cette main chaude, tu te courbes et gémis sous les coups de boutoir avant de te libérer et de sentir l'autre en faire de même. Tes lèvres sont gonflées et rouges, autant du fait des baisers que du fait que tu te les sois mordu pour empêcher Son nom de franchir la barrière de tes dents. Tu ne veux pas que ton secret soit trahi, tu refuses que quelq'un sache. _

_Lorsqu'il se retire de ton corps, tu glisses au sol, une larme, puis deux, glissant sur ta joue. Tu t'en veux d'avoir manqué à tes sentiments pour Lui. Désormais, tu ne peux qu'en être indigne, et par-là même condamné à te taire. La main qui t'aveuglait se retire de ton visage aprés une douce caresse, et tu lèves la tête pour savoir à qui elle appartient. Sous la surprise, tu t'étrangles avant de parvenir à laisser un "Gojyo ?!" surpris. Un simple "Désolé" te répond, et il t'abandonne là sans rien dre d'autre. Pour cela, tu ne peux t'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Que ce comportement, que cette manière de t'avoir fait l'amour ici, dans les vestiaires, alors qu'il est sensé n'aimer que les filles ?_

_Te redressant péniblement, tu te remets sous l'eau, laissant les goutelettes brûlantes réchauffer ta peau qui en un instant est passé de la lave en fusion à l'azote liquide. Du moins est-ce l'impression que tu as. Et tu te rends compte que tu as eu tort de penser qu'il t'a fait l'amour. Il t'a juste baisé - dans tous les sens du terme. Aprés t'être séché et rhabillé, tu sors, d'une démarche chancelante, à la fois à cause de ta rage et de ton désespoir qu'à cause du contrecoup de ta jouissance. Tu Le hais... ou tu penses le haïr. Qu'importe, ça n'a plus d'importance. Tu ne prêtes même pas attention à Ses yeux qui te suivent alors que tu sors du lycée. Aveuglé non plus par sa main mais par les émotions contradictoires qui jouent en toi._

_Le lendemain, tu as la désagréable surprise de le voir venir vers toi, bien décidé à te parler. Sans te laisser le temps de l'éviter, il t'attrape par le bras et t'entraine. Une fois à l'écart des autres, tu te dégages d'un geste brusque et lui lance un regard glacé. Pas la force de plaquer un faux sourire sur ton visage, pas assez calme pour te maîtriser. Tu le fixes, bras croisés, bien décidé à lui faire sentir qu'il est indésirable. D'un geste dédaigneux de la main, tu lui signifie que si il veut te parler, il a intérêt à faire vite. Tu as la sensation que l'amour que tu lui portais s'est mué en haine. Une haine qui t'asphyxies, mais tu t'en moques. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais encore particulièrement envie de respirer, de toute manière._

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **

**- Te parler. A propos d'hier...**

**- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à dire, salut.**

**- J'ai pas le droit, tu piges ? J'ai pas le droit d'aimer un mec ! Mais quand je t'ai vu, hier, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Merde, Hakkai ! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si t'es dans tous mes rêves ?! J'me suis juste dit que comme ça, je me sentirais mieux, mais que dalle !**

**- Donc, je t'ai servi de défouloir sous prétexte que tu fantasmes sur moi, et maintenant c'est "j'ai pas le droit, on oublie tout", c'est ça ? Ce que j'ai bien pu ressentir, tu n'en as rien à faire.**

_Ta voix s'est brisé sur la fin, mais tu tiens bon. Aprés tout, il n'y a pas que ta voix de brisée, tout ton coeur l'est. Ton corps aussi. Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, de se justifier, tu t'en vas. Maudit soit-il..._


	2. 2ème MiTemps

_**Auteur : Nifflheim**_

_**Disclaimer : les bishis qui peuplent Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si ça allait m'empêcher de les torturer !**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Note : Chapitre raconté d'aprés le point de vue de Gojyo, cette fois. Bonne lecture !**_

_Une semaine s'est écoulée, et Hakkai ne t'a toujours pas reparlé. Quoique tu veuilles bien en penser, l'idée que le contraire aurait été étrange refuse de quitter. Non, ça n'aurait pas été étrange, c'est Hakkai, quoi ! Ton meilleur ami, celui à qui tu racontes toutes tes conquêtes, celui qui hante tes fantasmes et que tu as limite violé... Il fait bien de te fuir. C'est douloureux à admettre, mais tu ne peux que comprendre, enfin, essayer de comprendre. Même si ça te perturbe. Même si tu cherches machinalement son regard à chaque entraînement, à chaque cours que vous avez en commun, à chaque fois que tu l'aperçois en compagnie de Kannon, son ex enfin remise de sa tentative de suicide avec laquelle il sort à nouveau. Même si la bile envahit ta gorge chaque fois que tu le voies lui sourire, lui remettre une mêche en place, lui faire un baiser sur la joue ou sur les lèvres. "Le couple parfait" : les filles soupirent aprés lui et l'ont nommé Prince Charmant du lycée, les mecs rêvent de sa copine. Tout le monde leur souhaite d'être heureux ensemble. Sauf toi._

_Une nouvelle semaine, et rien n'a changé. Aujourd'hui, c'était le match des demi-finales du tournoi inter-lycées de la région, gagné de justesse. Tu as eu la désagréable impression que le match concernait essentiellement les goals. Qui bloquerait le mieux, qui repousserait le plus de ballons de la manière la plus simple et efficace... Ils sont dans un êtat désastreux, les mains d'Hakkai saignent légèrement malgré les gants épais. Et ce crétin qui refuse de se faire soigner et va plutôt discuter avec l'autre goal, Sanzo ou quelque chose comme ça. Une sale tronche. Et c'est quoi ce regard méprisant qu'il vient de te lancer ?! Comme si tu étais le type le plus stupide de cette planète... _

_Retour sous la douche. Pour une fois, personne ne parle, tout le monde s'en débarrasse rapidement. La mauvaise ambiance et la tension entre Hakkai et toi semblent avoir contaminé toute l'équipe. Dommage. Il ne reste plus que vous deux. Tu te fais violence pour ne pas observer à la dérobée sa silhouette fine parsemée de milliers de gouttes d'eau que tu jalouses. Elles, au moins, ont le droit de le toucher. Plus toi. Pas toi. Tu n'en as jamais eu le droit, et combien même tu l'aurais eu, tu l'as perdu à jamais.  
Une présence dans ton dos. Une main fine sur tes yeux, une trés légère odeur de sang qui en émane. Tu pâlis brusquement, tandis qu'Hakkai reproduit chacun des gestes que tu as eu envers lui ce jour-là. Jusqu'au "Désolé" final, lancé d'une voix atone. Désolé ? Quelle blague ! Si tu n'avais as été saisi d'une telle nausée, tu en aurais ri. Tu te sens mal, sale. Est-ce que lui aussi a ressenti cela en entendant tes paroles le lendemain... Est-ce que lui aussi s'est senti trahi, utilisé ?  
Comme anesthésié, tu te laves à nouveau puis rentre chez toi. Impossible de te décrocher un mot. Tu te dégoûtes. Monstre. Traître. Hypocrite. Manipulateur. Imbécile. Cinq adjectifs qui tournent sans discontinuer dans ta tête et t'hypnotisent. Tellement justes... Ils te définissent à la perfection. Dommage que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte avant, ça t'aurait épargné bien des illusions._

_Une sonnerie te tire de ta torpeur, pour te faire savoir qu'il y a un message sur ta boîte vocale. Dans un soupir, tu mets le haut-parleur. Et sa voix s'élève dans la pièce, pleine de douleur, de tristesse et de culpabilité.  
"Désolé, jamais j'aurais dû te faire subir ça. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que tu dois te dégoûter... Mais j'étais bien trop en colère contre toi pour y réfléchir. Je te demanderais pas de me pardonner, et je t'interdis de le faire. Le mieux serait encore qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui on cesse d'exister l'un pour l'autre. Ton amitié me manquera. C'est bien la dernière fois que tu m'entendras te dire ça. Considère qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, Cho Hakkai n'est qu'un type parmi d'autres, une vague connaissance qui est dans l'équipe de foot. Salut."_

_Tu ne sais plus comment réagir. Comme si tu ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce qu'il vient de te dire, tu fixes ton portable en souhaitant de toutes tes forces qu'il y ait un autre message, un "C'est une blague !" ou quelque chose du même genre. Et parce que tu sais que ce n'est pas son genre, tu te lèves en tremblant et va vomir. Pathétique... Tu es, non, vous êtes pathétiques. Comment ton meilleur ami a pu te faire ce coup ? Comment peut-il croire que tu le laisseras faire ? Et comment peux-tu croire qu'il reviendra sur sa décision... Tu le connais, pourtant, tu sais combien il est obstiné. Hélas._

_Trois jours. Trois jours se sont écoulés et rien n'a changé. Il t'ignore royalement, tu cherches son regard. Quand il t'adresse la parole, tu le fixes avec espoir avant d'être comme broyé par le ton distant et indifférent qu'il emploie avec toi. Il ne te connaît plus... et ça te fait mal. Quant à lui, si cette situation le gêne, il le cache bien. Impossible de deviner ses réels sentiments à travers son masque. Ca a aussi des répercussions sur ton jeu, et indirectement sur le sien : l'équipe est stressée, sur les nerfs, et vous ne faites rien pour arranger la situation. Tu ne prends plus la peine de lui parler : son regard qui te transperce sans te voir est mille fois trop frustrant pour toi. Quelle idée stupide as-tu eu, de ne rien tenter pour le retenir ? Au moins son amitié, puisque tu te trouves dans l'impossibilité de dire si tu éprouves autre chose pour lui. _

_Et pourtant... Si tu étais un tant soit peu plus lucide et à l'écoute de ce qu'hurle ton inconscient – qui pour une fois évite les détours pour aller droit au but – tu aurais pu te rendre compte d'au moins une chose : quoique tu fasses, il est dans tes pensées. Entre tes fantasmes qui malgré ce qu'il s'est passé ne te laissent pas en paix, tes remords et les souvenirs qui remontent chaque jour à la surface comme pour te torturer, c'est évident qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Mais l'auto-analyse, c'est loin d'être ta spécialité. Par contre, au rythme où tu vas, la scarification est en passe de devenir une de tes activités favorites. Elle a, tu l'as découvert, de multiples avantages : non seulement ça te distrait et fait passer le temps quand tu t'ennuies trop en cours – étant assis au dernier rang, le prof risque pas de remarquer ce que tu fais – mais en plus ça chasse ton obsession de ton esprit. En la remplaçant par une autre, mais tant pis : on a rien sans rien._

_Ce que tu n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'Hakkai te découvrirait en train de t'entailler les avant-bras. Et tu n'avais pas non plus imaginé qu'il pourrait s'inquiéter pour toi. Pourtant, cet éclat dans ses yeux, qu'est-ce que ça peut être d'autre ? De la rancoeur ? Non, la couleur de ses iris est trop claire. De la colère ? Il y en a, oui, mais il y a autre chose. Lorsqu'il t'arrache d'un geste vif la tame de compas pour te mettre une gifle, tu comprends qu'il s'inquiète bel et bien. Et si tu écoutes d'une oreille distraite ses reproches, tu fais en esprit la danse de la victoire. Il te reparle ! Et il s'inquiète pour toi ! C'est génial !  
Tu te sens hypnotisé par les lèvres fines et sèches qui remuent devant toi, déversant bile et reproches qui ne te parviennent même plus. Et combien même tu les entendrais, ça ne changerait pas grand chose : ce qu'il te dit, tu te le répète tous les soirs et pour l'impact que ça a, il ferait mieux d'économiser sa salive, ou de l'utiliser d'une autre manière.  
Sans vraiment te rendre compte de ce que tu fais, tu t'empares de ses lèvres, autant pour retrouver leur goût que pour dissiper une sombre terreur dont tu ne parviens pas à discerner l'origine. Elle sont sucrées et fraîches... le souvenir que tu en avais est différent. _

_Il se laisse faire un moment, allant jusqu'à te répondre, ses yeux d'émeraude en partie clos et une de ses mains ayant glissé dans ta chevelure. L'instant d'aprés, ses yeux se rouvrent et il te repousse, une rougeur envahissant ses pomettes pâles et un trouble grandissant dans son regard. Agressif et craintif à la fois, il s'éloigne de toi prudemment et te parle sur un ton violent qui ne lui correspond pas._

** Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!**

** J'arrive pas à faire semblant plus longtemps ! 'Tain, je sais même pas ce que je cherche à expliquer, puisque je de toute façon tu me croiras pas...**

_Les bras croisés, il te fixe avec un calme effrayant tandis que tu observes avec passion tes pieds. A croire que vos attitudes habituelles se sont échangées..._

** Essaye tout de même.**_ Son ton froid et détaché te tire un tremblement que tu ne parviens pas à réprimer._

** Ben... J'arrive pas à faire comme si je te connaissais pas, quoi. Faut tout le temps que je te vois, sinon je m'inquiète. Et chaque fois que tu me snobes, j'ai envie de taper dans un mur. C'est bon, je peux récupérer mon compas ?**

** Non. Si il n'y a pas d'autres moyens, oublie ce que j'ai dit dans mon message. Pas envie que tu te charcutes. **

_Tandis que tu acquiesces comme le ferait un enfant pris en faute, il se détourne en t'adressant un léger signe de tête avant de rejoindre Kannon que tu envies de plus en plus. Certes, tu as regagné son amitié – enfin, une parcelle minuscule de celle-ci – mais elle, elle a droit à la totale : son amitié et son amour. Et toi, t'y auras droit quand ? Soupirant et saisissant ta tête entre tes mains, tu te laisses glisser au sol. Tant pis pour les cours... t'es vraiment pas d'humeur à t'y rendre et à entendre déblatérer des profs persuadés d'avoir la science infuse. Tu veux juste... dormir...  
Doucement, tu glisses au sol, ta tête s'appuyant sur ton sac de sport et tes cheveux recouvrant ton visage aux yeux clos. Quelques mêches se soulèvent, du fait de ta respiration qui se fait de plus en plus profonde à mesure que tu sombres dans le sommeil..._


	3. 3ème MiTemps

_**Auteur : Nifflheim**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Disclaimer : les bishis de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas, contairement au scénario de la fic. **_

_**Note : retour à Hakkai... Et fin de la fic ! **_

_Tu t'en veux cruellement, et un lourd soupir glisser hors de tes lèvres encore brulantes du baiser alors que ta tête se niche plus profondément encore entre tes bras. Tu t'en veux, tu culpabilises, et même si tu sais que c'est une attitude pathétique, tu joues machinalement avec les ciseaux qui se trouve dans ta trousse. Heureusement que tu ne portes que des manches longues... N'est-ce pas affligeant, de le critiquer pour se scarifier alors que tu as agi de la même manière pour évacuer le dégoût qui te ronge depuis que tu as laissé ce message ?_

_En attendant, tu le guettes désespérément. Il n'est présent à aucun des cours que vous partagez cet aprés-midi, et cela t'inquiète. Aussi accueilles-tu pour une fois la fin des cours avec soulagement. Embarquant tes affaires lancées en vrac dans ta besace, tu fais un simple signe de la main à Kanan en t'éloignant. Il faut que tu le retrouves... Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ta relation avec elle était sérieuse. Vous vous contentez de vous tenir compagnie et parfois de vous faire un baiser sur la joue. Rien de plus, et c'est logique. Elle est amoureuse, tu le sais depuis longtemps, et ce n'est pas de toi. Ce n'est pas pour toi qu'elle a voulu se suicider, mais il faut admettre que cela t'a malgré tout profondément affecté. Le voir se blesser de la sorte n'a fait que te rappeler les plaies et cicatrices qui s'étalaient sur un autre bras, plus fin et clairement féminin, celui-ci._

_Enfin... Enfin tu l'as trouvé. Un pâle sourire illumine ton visage en constatant qu'il dort. Il est recroquevillé sur lui-même, une de ses mains serrant désespérément son tee-shirt, et il frissonne légèrement._

_Avec calme, tu t'assois prés de lui, tes yeux ne pouvant se détacher de cette expression enfantine que ses traits ont revêtue. Son sommeil semble ne pouvoir être troublé par rien. Un sommeil si profond, si serein, qu'il t'évoque la mort. Mais il n'est pas mort... n'est-ce pas ? Juste endormi... Oui, c'est cela.Il se repose et c'est tout. Mais le trouble et le doute sont semés, et tu tends la main vers sa joue, la caressant avec douceur comme si c'était une plume fragile. Sa peau est chaude et douce. Tu respires à nouveau. Maintenant que tu es rassuré, tu peux bien t'avouer combien tu avais peur que ce ne soit pas le cas. Combien tu étais terrifié à l'idée de sentir le froid et la raideur sous tes doigts._

_Toujours aussi légère, ta main glisse de sa joue à son épaisse chevelure rouge. Cette couleur te fascine. Si vivante, si chaude... Si différente de la noirceur de tes propres cheveux. Comme un vulgaire papillon, tu ne peux qu'être fasciné et attiré par cette chaleur qui se dégage de lui à chaque instant._

_Un frisson le parcourt et tu te dégages, inquiet de penser qu'il pourrait s'éveiller alors que tu es ainsi. Tu as beau croire ce qu'il t'a dit plus tôt, le doute ne disparait pas. Pourquoi éprouverait-il plus que de l'amitié pour toi ? C'est ridicule... Comme si tu pouvais l'attirer en quoi que ce soit ! Tu es juste trop fin et gracile pour un homme, et trop grand pour une femme. Entre deux... Androgyne sans l'être. Qu'il est vain d'espérer le séduire ! Et pourtant. Les regards blessés, la manière dont il t'a fait revenir sur ta décision, les as-tu rêvés ? Non, bien sur. Mais tu ne te sens pas capable de lui faire confiance; un sombre instant te l'interdit et tu le suis en trainant des pieds._

_Te redressant, tu caresses une nouvelle fois sa joue et ôte ton pull pour le poser sur Gojyo. Sans doute regretteras-tu par la suite ce geste attentionné qu'il risque de prendre pour un encouragement, mais tu préfères regretter un tel geste qu'un autre plus lourd de conséquences. Puis tu t'éloignes, ton pas se faisant plus lours et trainant pour chaque mètre parcouru. Il pleut._

_Deux jours durant, tu restes blotti sous les couvertures, ne sortant pas de ta chambre. Une étrange langueur t'a saisi et ne te lâches plus. Chaque geste te coute un immense effort, tes paupières sont de plomb à l'instar de ton coeur. Etrange, cette propension que tu as toujours eue à laisser tes états d'âme se répercuter sur ton corps... Peut-être est-ce là le secret de ta faiblesses ? Le fait que tu sois si réceptif aux émotions que tu ressens et que les gens autour de toi éprouvent ? Aprés tout, tout tes amis t'ont élu pour confident, te faisant partager tout leurs malaises sans jamais se soucier vraiment des tiens. Non, toi, tu n'existes que pour les écouter et les rassurer. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être malade ou déprimé. Pas le droit d'être vivant, en somme..._

_Lorsque ta mère te dit que quelqu'un est là pour te donner les cours, tu hausses juste les épaules, refusant de prononcer un seul mot. Tu sens son pâle sourire plus que tu ne le voies, tandis qu'elle se détourne et retourne préparer les plats qu'elle souhaite faire pour ce soir.  
Dans un grincement, ton matelas s'affaisse sous le poids de ton visiteur, avant qu'une main n'appuie à l'emplacement de ta tête pour te forcer à te montrer. Tu t'entêtes à rester caché, il s'entête à vouloir te faire sortir. Et rien qu'à cette lutte où aucun de vous deux n'abandonne ni ne prononce mot, tu sais qui est là. Sanzo, un ami d'enfance avec qui tu as récemment repris contact. Aprés votre match, en fait. Le voir mentir pour entrer sans subir l'interrogatoire de ta mère n'est pas surprenant pour toi mais tu fais malgré tout remarquer que les prêtres qui l'ont élevé ont raté son éducation. Et les couvertures te protégeant volent dans la chambre quand énervé il les arrache. Toujours aussi patient..._

_Quand il repart, tu es en larmes. Ses mots t'ont transpercés. Il t'a reproché de te tuer, de te mentir, de l'emporter dans ta chûte. Et t'as posé un ultimatum des plus hilarants venant de lui : accepter tes sentiments ou te tuer une bonne fois pour toutes. Le même que tu lui avais lancé aprés le match, en voyant le regard qu'il avait lancé à un gars de son lycée venu l'encourager. Goku, ou quelque chose comme ça. Etant aussi orgueilleux l'un que l'autre, tu sais déja qu'il suppose que tu tenteras d'assumer ce que tu ressens. Mais tu n'oses toujours pas espérer qu'il t'accepte. Alors, pour une fois, tu fuis. Tu optes pour une fuite sans retour en arrière possible. Te dirigeant vers la salle de bains, tu attrapes tous les flacons de médicaments que tu trouves, les avalant sans même regarder leurs noms ou leurs effets. Barbituriques, anti-dépresseurs, vitamines... L'effet est détonnant. Tu vomis, titubes, délires, et à travers ton demi-coma, tu entends tes parents s'agiter et te passer de l'eau sur le visage tandis que tu marmonnes des phrases incohérentes, les yeux révulsés._

**_XX_**

_Quand tu reprends consience, difficilement, tu es dans le blanc. Blanc dans la tête, blanc dans le corps, blanc dans les yeux. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu as pu faire pour te retrouver dans tout ce blanc, mais tu sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. Trop clair. Ses couleurs n'y sont pas et tu angoisses. C'est stupide venant de quelqu'un qui a essayé de se suicider pour le fuir. Mais tu es stupide. De toute façon, si être amoureux rendait intelligent, on le saurait depuis longtemps ! Et apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas, au moins pour toi. Tu te sens vide... Ils ont dû te faire un lavage d'estomac pour éviter que le mélange de médicaments ne te tue. Ca ne t'a pas épargné une semaine de coma. Et c'est blanc, et tu es perdu dans tout ce coton désespérément blanc. Terrifié, tu t'agites, ouvres de grands yeux et laisses des larmes glisser le long de tes joues pendant qu'une infirmière tente de te calmer et finit par t'injecter un somnifère en désespoir de cause._

_Lorsque tu reprends conscience, bien plus tard, quelqu'un te tient la main. Des cheveux écarlates étalés sur les draps agressent tes yeux et fond bondir ton coeur. Tu ne bouges pas, tu le contemples juste, souriant légèrement, des pleurs silencieux glissant le long de ton visage amaigri. Sans un mot... Tu as 'impression de sentir ton corps se réchauffer, le blanc se diluer tandis que tu retrouves les couleurs, tout un camaieu d'écarlate qui trouve son apogée dans les orbes rubis qui se posent sur toi. Lorsque ses lèvres cueillent tes larmes, tu le laisses faire, fermant tes yeux et soupirant de bien-être. Tu ne veux pas avoir pourquoi il fait ça, tu ne veux pas savoir si c'est juste de la pitié. Un gémissement frustré t'échappes quand sa bouche se retire de ton visage, presqu'aussitôt cueilli par les lèvres chaudes qui te baillonent. Tout va bien... il est là...  
Lorsqu'il s'éloigne, tu le fixes, n'osant toujours pas esquisser un seul geste. Son front s'appuie au tien tandis que ses yeux accrochent les tiens, refusant de les laisser partir, de te laisser prendre une contenance quelconque. A t'on idée, de regarder les gens comme ça ! Presqu'avec... amour..._

**Je t'aime.**

_Ce n'est pas toi qui viens de parler, là, et tes yeux s'ouvrent comme des soucoupes avant que tu ne te mettes à rougir furieusement. Puis, un rire glisse à travers tes èvres et tu appuies davantage ton visage au sien, fermant les yeux en un acceptation muette. Tout va bien... il est là, et il ne te laissera pas... plus..._


End file.
